Brooklyn's New Beginning
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: In the aftermath of the final BEGA battle, Mathilda spots a white coat fluttering around the crumbled entrance of the ruined Beystadium. MathildaBrooklynMathilda


A/N: Soooo, this is a new beyblade story of mine. Written a few weeks ago. Far from my best in my personal opinion, but also a very different genre than what I used to write for Beyblade. Anyway, I hope you guys like it :D. It's BrooklynMathilda, friendship/romance, definitely hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: ...wait whut? Why would I want the real series when I can go wild with fanfiction! :D So no, I don't own these characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Brooklyn's New Beginning

Mathilda hastily ran through the barely recognizable corridors of the wrecked beystadium, chasing after the person she had seen sneaking away from the scene of ruin. The last battle against BEGA had only just ended.

Her pastel-coloured sneakers hit the grit and debris covered floors with the occasional squeak and she knew exactly where she was headed. The fluttering coat had disappeared from her sight long ago, but she didn't need it's guidance.

* * *

The door creaked when Mathilda opened it, the hinges having been damaged and now having trouble keeping up the weight. Strawberry-coloured orbs peered through the crack and searched the insides of the almost completely destroyed locker-room.

Amidst the rubble and splintered benches a figure sat, crawled in on himself, with his back pressed against the mangled lockers. He was hunched over his knees, his fingers like claws in his vibrant hair. Not a single muscle in his slim body seemed relaxed. Small, whiny, noises from beneath the mop of hair could be heard by Mathilda. He didn't look like he was aware of her appearance, or of anything in the rubble around him.

Mathilda carefully pushed the door open farther, just enough for her to slip though the opening. She left it opened behind her.

With careful, small steps she manoeuvred herself through the bits and pieces of ceiling and walls, slowly nearing the boy. When she was separated from him by only a few more small steps, she lowered herself to sit on her haunches in front of him. Mathilda said nothing for awhile, figuring out what to do next. Eventually, she let herself sink to the floor and sat down completely, ignoring the humongous grit-stripes she was collecting on her clothes.

Pierce Hedgehog's holder then shifted to a comfortable, relaxed position and spoke in a voice filled with compassion and, miraculously, unbelievably, understanding.

'Brooklyn.' She said softly.

The person in front of her froze. Hands slowly moved out of dusty locks of hair and a pale face angled up towards her.

Terrified, panicked, near hysterical greens met her soft pink ones and flickered erratically over her kind face. He didn't speak, didn't make any attempt to move, but started to tremble, then shake violently.

Mathilda tried to calm her racing heart. The boy in front of her made instinctive alarm bells go off and she thanked them for the warning, but refused to leave. The boy looked unstable at best, but Mathilda knew there was more to him than that. He was a person after all, one who had been through a lot of trauma very recently.

She wanted to help him.

Mathilda smiled at him softly.

'It's okay, Brooklyn.'

Shining green eyes searched hers. She could see the desperation in them, the fear. She waited.

After a long time of noting happening, Brooklyn suddenly sagged. His legs fell sideways into a loose lotus position, his torso tipping forward until he was laying in between them. His arms were stretched out towards Mathilda, his hands laying palms down, flat on the dusty floor.

Mathilda once again calmed her startled heart, then she carefully reached out. Only the tips of her fingers touched his, with the lightest touch she could manage.

The boy twitched, but did nothing else. Mathilda waited, giving him time to get over any fright he could possibly feel for her touch. Feeling adrenaline starting to trickle through her veins, she carefully reached out for his other hand, doing the same thing there. He didn't twitch this time. Again, she gave him time to get used to it, before slowly, very slowly stroking his fingers, still featherlight.

The boy's body twitched again and suddenly, without any warning and too fast for Mathilda to react, he threw himself forward, lunging at her and bringing her to the floor. She couldn't keep in a startled shriek and almost panicked, until she sensed that his hands on her upper arms held only a loose grip, and his face was snuggled into her chest, but… in a comfort seeking way. Her limbs slowly stopped trembling as he did nothing but lay there. She realized he was _hiding_ against her much smaller body.

Mathilda remained on the floor, lying on her back, now giving herself time to relax.

A warm, wet feeling became more and more apparent through the cloth on her chest and she tensed in sudden fright. The small, whiny noises rose from beneath her chin and with an audible sigh of relief, Mathilda understood the wetness was tears.

Brooklyn cried for a long time. Mathilda had only needed a few seconds before cautiously, but warmly putting her hands on him. He had almost immediately snuggled further into her, his grip on her arms tightening but far from uncomfortable.

* * *

'Mathilda.' A gentle whisper pulled her from her light sleep. Strawberry eyes blinked open blearily and made out a multitude of figures at the half-open door, and one very familiar one right next to her. The weight on her chest was still there.

Miguel smiled softly at her and motioned towards the group of bladers.

'They're asking if they can get their teammate back.' He whispered quietly.

Mathilda focussed her eyes on the group and recognized the rest of team BEGA and the other half of her own team. They were all very quiet and still, as if they felt they were disturbing something very rare and valuable. Her teammates were smiling at her in understanding. Miguel tilted his head inquiringly.

Mathilda held her hands on the boy protectively.

'Will they take good care of him?'

Her voice was soft in volume but not intent. The boy hiding on her had become very important to her. She wanted to know for sure that good people would be looking out for his well-being.

They had only just started recovery.

Team BEGA stepped up to them, hesitant because they didn't want to disturb what was going on.

'We will take very good care of him. You have my word.'

Their captain, Garland, said softly. His other teammates nodded. Mathilda gave all of them a long, studying look. They were true, she decided. All of them were concerned about the boy under her hands, all of them were intending to help. She felt a weight lift from her heart and shoulders.

Good. They wouldn't have to do it alone.

'I'll be checking on you though.' She whispered calmly and smiled. 'Prepare to see a lot of me.'

Team BEGA and her own smiled, BEGA looking relieved. It seemed they were partially expecting her to state that she was keeping Brooklyn. Garland spoke up in another of his quick, urgent whispers.

'We would like to stay, to be here when he wakes up.'

Mathilda wondered why they were treating her as if she was in charge of this.

'Sure. Sounds like a great idea.'

Upon her words, Brooklyn's teammates all sought for a place to sit among the rubble. Miguel drew her attention.

'Unless you want us to stay, I think it's best if we left. I don't think Brooklyn will be as comfortable with us around.'

Mathilda nodded. Her teammates made their quiet leave, waving before closing the door to just a crack.

Then Mathilda and Brooklyn's teammates waited for him to wake up, and start the healing process with a warm welcome of friendship.

EndE

* * *

You like? :D


End file.
